New Earth under the Moon
by Richforce
Summary: Crossover with Terranigma; The Scouts die and are then reborn to start Crystal Tokyo with Ark's help
1. Earth's Last Day

This is a crossover of Sailor Moon and the game Terranigma; it may make a little more sense if you had played the game. Parings go along with those in "The Vega Saga" but this alternate from that fiction.  
  
All characters belong to their respective owners.  
  
~*~  
  
"The planet had two souls, an external face and an internal face, Lightside and Darkside."  
  
"Since the planet's birth growth and decline circled to two wills."  
  
"At the will Lightside new life is born, at the will of Darkside ice ages descend."  
  
"Lightside willed intelligent beings and rapid progress; Darkside's will breed fear and disharmony."  
  
"They came to called 'God' and 'Devil'." ~ opening lines of Terranigma.  
  
A New Earth under the Moon by Richforce.  
  
Chapter one: Earth's last day.  
  
"And the winner of the Nobel Peace Prize is..." Serena already knew who would win it before she even turned the TV on. "Professor Asimov Beruga, for his work in sharing the results of his biotech theory with third world countries." A Russian man with a green beard and black glasses stepped up to accept the award.  
  
"No one else could have won it." said Darien.  
  
"He did change everything." said Serena as she kissed her husband. It was true; Beruga was called the greatest genius in history, he mastered just about every scientific field there was. His research had cured many recurrent diseases and doubled lifespans. Serena and Darien both were about fifty but looked like people half that age before Beruga and his work.  
  
The scouts and their loves the knights were not needed for a long time and had spread out across the planet. Serena and Darien were the only ones still in Japan, Amy and Greg were in Germany, Raye and Chad were in China, Lita and Ken were in Canada, Mina and Jamie were in Italy, Amara and Miguel were in Mexico, Michelle and Walter were in England, Trista and Gary were in France, Hotaru and Anthony were in Australia and Molly and Melvin were in America. They stayed in touch but Serena was still excited about the reunion they had planned for five years now. "We haven't exactly seen each other for...Oh my, twenty five years!"  
  
"And it would look like we haven't aged a day!" said Darien.  
  
"That Beruga really is a genius, he would make Amy look like me!"  
  
They turned their attention to the television again. "You keep helping people to live longer fuller lives." said the reporter.  
  
"Stick around." said Beruga. "I may get rid of death entirely." No one noticed that it didn't seem like he was joking.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile a young man with spiky blond hair and shining blue eyes looked at a small Scandinavian village. "I will return here to get the box." He thought to himself. "Pandora's Box, a fitting name; in Greek myth Pandora opened a box and let loose all the evils of the world closing it in time so that only hope was left in it. Now that box contains the hope of the entire earth." He wrapped a red cape around himself. "I have to go to Japan; the last battle of this age will start there, if only the protectors knew about the hidden evil that is coming with their next foe." He turned around and walked through the snow covered forest.  
  
~*~  
  
Darien and Serena waited at the airport baggage claim. "They'll start arriving here soon sugar." said Darien. It was very early in the morning.  
  
"They all booked flights that would arrive around the same time." said Serena.  
  
Molly and Melvin were the first ones to arrive. "Serena! Darien!"  
  
They gave each other a big hug. "It's so good to finally see you face to face again!"  
  
"Same here!" said Molly. "So how are the law and the hotel business going for you?"  
  
"Very well." said Serena. "I arranged five star rooms for all of you."  
  
"The usual." said Darien. "Someone gets in an accident I try to find them justice. How about research or teaching?"  
  
"Another day another breakthrough." said Melvin. "Thanks to that new engine we came here in just two hours."  
  
"Well kids are still kids." said Molly. "Makes me want one even more."  
  
"You too?" said Serena.  
  
"Yes. With all the progress in the last thirty years no one can help me have a baby." She sniffled.  
  
"It's just as much our problem." said Darien.  
  
"This condition affecting you and as much as Serena, Molly and me?" asked Melvin.  
  
"Yes, we all got it, scouts and knights alike." In one of their last battles they got a condition that kept them from conceiving. They continually hoped that someone, mostly Beruga, would find a cure.  
  
"Come on now." said Serena. "We can't look so sad when they come. This should be a happy time."  
  
"Hey there!" said Amara as she came with Miguel.  
  
"How have our amigos been?" said Miguel.  
  
"Just great." said Serena. Amara and Miguel were both world known motor sports personalities.  
  
Next came Raye and Chad who were in Tibet studying under a religious philosopher named Kumari.  
  
"Hey guys!" said Chad.  
  
Raye greeted them with one of Kumari's favorite sayings "You belong to no one and therefore you are important."  
  
"Raye you're off that mountain now." said Serena. "You can relax a little."  
  
"I just wanted to show you a little of what I learned."  
  
Then Amy, Greg, Mina, Jamie, Michelle, Walter, Trista and Gary came up. "Greetings from Europe!" they all said.  
  
"I didn't expect a continental welcome!" said Darien.  
  
"We came up with it on the plane." said Amy. Her skills as a doctor brought people from all over the continent.  
  
"It was Amy's idea really." said Greg. He was also a very renowned doctor.  
  
"We brought along a couple you may know." said Mina. She had become a very successful model.  
  
"They even gave me a few ideas for some of my books." said Jamie who was now a career novelist.  
  
Mina picked up a pet carrier and Serena peeked inside to find Luna and Artemis. "Finished eloping?" Serena said.  
  
"You still call it that?" said Luna. She left with Artemis when Mina went to Italy.  
  
"I call it an extended honeymoon." said Artemis.  
  
"What about your painting work Michelle?" asked Amara.  
  
"You can see some my work in the Louve now." said Michelle. She had been quite the successful painter.  
  
"But she keep our portrait in our home." said Walter. He became a very good actor who traveled Europe frequently.  
  
"I see your fashions are still all the rage." said Molly.  
  
"I just make what I like." said Trista. After Cronos had dismissed her as the guardian of time she became a world famous designer.  
  
"And I just tell the truth." said Gary. He was a famous reporter for the BBC.  
  
Lita and Ken came next. "Sorry we're late." said Lita. "But we did bring something for everyone to eat." She had become an exceptional chef with her own restaurant.  
  
"And we've had twenty five years to perfect the recipe." said Ken. He was also a chef and was Lita's full partner.  
  
Hotaru and Anthony were the last ones to come. "G'day mates!" said Anthony. He had become a successful business man and was vice-president of a very large company.  
  
"Is everyone in as good health as we are?" asked Hotaru. After Beruga's discovery Hotaru and Anthony's health turned around, they rarely caught colds anymore. Hotaru now worked as a pharmacist making new medicines.  
  
"As much as can be expected." said Serena. "We better get you checked in, then we'll all take a look around and see how much things have changed in the last twenty five years."  
  
They left not knowing that a blonde young man wrapped in a red cape followed them.  
  
~*~  
  
"...And then he said 'Stick around, I may get rid of death entirely!'" Serena said. They were all having a nice dinner in a private dinning hall in the hotel Serena owned.  
  
Everyone else laughed. "Beruga's so humble and caring yet he has a sense of humor." said Michelle.  
  
"He may put me and the Mercury family out of business." said Hotaru.  
  
"Well Kumari doesn't see things that way." said Raye.  
  
"He always told people to be wary of him." said Chad.  
  
"I never heard of anyone who didn't like him." said Molly.  
  
"He allowed us to get Beruga's gene therapy treatment when it was offered in China." said Raye. "But he refused himself, I guess if you remember all of your past lifetimes how long one would last wouldn't matter that much."  
  
"Well I for one am glad I took It." said Serena. "If we didn't we'd all be a bunch of old fogies and bitties right now!"  
  
"Thank goodness!" everyone else echoed.  
  
"Do you guys ever think about Crystal Tokyo?"  
  
"Everyday." said Mina.  
  
"It's been thirty years." said Raye. "When you think it start to come?"  
  
"Maybe soon." said Amy. "Things are peaceful enough as they are and we all took a big step toward immortality so maybe we're all here for a reason."  
  
"I for one can't wait!" said Lita.  
  
"I guess we had to see It." said Chad.  
  
"But your descriptions are enough for us to look forward to It." said Ken.  
  
"I'm worried about Rini though." said Serena. "If I can't have a baby then..."  
  
"I'm sure you'll have one." said Trista. "When I left the time gate I checked one last time and I saw that she was fine, and she wasn't your only child."  
  
"Great!" said Darien. "I may get that son I was hoping for after all."  
  
"What about the rest us?" asked Michelle.  
  
"We can all expect to have big families." Trista said.  
  
"Then let's toast." said Serena. "To Crystal Tokyo, old friends and Professor Beruga."  
  
~*~  
  
On a rooftop the caped man watched the sky. "It's about to begin." He thought. "The one from Nemesis is coming and with him the star of darkness that carries the destroyer. I'm to face him with the protectors but I will not survive. But when my dark self and I become one I will take Pandora's Box and use what is in it to restore the balance. Only after I finish my task can the protectors be reborn and usher in the New Age. Tomorrow you will all revel who you are to the world and then the last battle of this age."  
  
~*~  
  
No one expected that the next day a black sphere the size of the moon appeared in the sky blotting out the sun. Everyone was awed and terrified at the sight. Serena however was unaware until Darien turned on the news. "The object appears to a planet or asteroid."  
  
"Or a dark moon." said Serena.  
  
"The United Nations has sent a research team and peacekeepers to Tokyo but...wait were getting a live feed from a man who descended from the object!"  
  
The scene on the TV changed to man with black hair black robes. "I am Obsidian, king of Nemesis! We have come to rule over what is left of the Moon Kingdom, a civilization now ruined. The only thing left worth ruling is your planet. I will only spare your lives on the condition of your immediate and unconditional surrender!"  
  
"Looks like it's time." said Serena.  
  
"We better go downstairs and wake the others." said Darien.  
  
"Tell them to call their families before we go. We're going to revel ourselves now so we better tell them first."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Nemesis was the last foe we had to face before Crystal Tokyo was created. We have to show ourselves."  
  
"Then in that case I'll get everyone, you have some calls to make."  
  
Serena then picked up the receiver for her video phone and punched the number to her parent's house. Her mother's face appeared on the monitor she didn't appear that much older than when Serena was a teenager. "You saw the news." She said.  
  
"Yes, can you get dad on the phone too? There's something I want to tell you."  
  
"Sammy is also here I'll get him too."  
  
After they were on the phone she began to talk to them. "Mom, Dad, Sammy there is something I want to tell you..."  
  
~*~  
  
Obsidian tossed aside the peacekeepers that attacked him. "Fools, you can not harm me!"  
  
"Stop right there!" said Serena as she came out of the shadows, the others came soon after her.  
  
"Who dares to defy me?!"  
  
"My name is Serena Collins, but the world knows me and my friends better as someone else." They all transformed. "I am Sailor Moon!"  
  
"And we are the Sailor team!" her friends said.  
  
"And together we will punish you!" they all said together.  
  
"Serenity's daughter, we finally meet." Obsidian said.  
  
"Obsidian I will banish you and those of Nemesis back to where you came from!" said Sailor Moon.  
  
"You all plan on facing me?"  
  
"Them and I!" said a new voice. A red cape flew to the ground and then the young man who wore it jumped down from a rooftop with a spear in his hand.  
  
"And just who are you?"  
  
"I am the representative of Lightside; I am the hero who appears when this planet needs one the most. My name is Ark!" Ark then rushed Obsidian.  
  
Obsidian then knocked him back with an orb of black light. "Ha! Insignificant insect!"  
  
Sailor Moon went to Ark's side. "Are you ok?"  
  
"You must stop him, I was meant to die in this battle. Bury me at the grave at time's end in Antarctica after you destroy him. What's going to happen next will prepare the world for the new era, but the one who seems to be this world's best friend will turn out to be a pawn of its greatest enemy..."  
  
"New Era, you mean the Crystal Millennium?" But Ark said no more. "Their can be no forgiving you now Obsidian!"  
  
"MOON POWER!  
  
"MERCURY POWER!"  
  
"VENUS POWER!"  
  
"EARTH POWER!"  
  
"MARS POWER!"  
  
"JUPITER POWER!"  
  
"SATURN POWER!"  
  
"URANUS POWER!"  
  
"NEPTUNE POWER!"  
  
"PLUTO POWER!"  
  
"SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!"  
  
As the attack hit Obsidian he said something very strange. "Star of Darkness unleash Asmodeus, the destroyer on this world! Poison it, stain it red!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Sailor Moon.  
  
Obsidian turned to the Scouts and Knights as he began to disintegrate. "The star of darkness above us has released Asmodeus."  
  
"Asmodeus." said Sailor Mercury. "That's Latin, it means destroyer."  
  
"Precisely. It is a virus, a virus so infectious that even as I speak these words it is spreading all over the earth!"  
  
"What?!" said Moon Knight.  
  
"It infects all living things and has a very high mortality rate. I give this world about two years until it becomes a lifeless piece of rock!"  
  
"I'll use my crystal to stop it!" said Sailor Moon.  
  
"It won't work and even if it did you'd never be able to stop it in time."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"It's called poisoning the well, the ultimate act of spite, if we can't have this planet then no one will!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"My sons will carry on my legacy..." Obsidian was then destroyed.  
  
~*~  
  
They did as Ark requested and buried him at Antarctica. Asmodeus spread through out the world, the mortality rate was read at 90%. Professor Beruga tried to make a vaccine before he put himself in a cold sleep and succeeded with one that allowed those infected to have an 80% recovery rate but only so much could be made and lack of food spelled doom.  
  
Serena and the others had gathered one last time underneath a now red sky. "My mother came to me in a dream. *cough* *cough*." They were all very sick from Asmodeus. "I'm ok, well ok as one would expect."  
  
"We should all be in bed." said Amy.  
  
"It wouldn't help." said Serena. "Anyway she told me that the souls of living things will go underground for the thousand years between now and the Crystal Millennium."  
  
"Well Kumari did say that living things are reborn into another form after they die." said Raye.  
  
"Yes." said Serena. "We will be reborn after a thousand years and then Crystal Tokyo will be born."  
  
They all looked at each other and understood. "I guess all we have to do now is to wait for the end." said Darien.  
  
"So I'll start life over as a baby again." said Hotaru.  
  
"The same thing will happen to us." said Trista.  
  
"Who knows?" said Serena. "The next time we see each other we could all be in diapers!" They all laughed but the laughing turned into coughing.  
  
"So do we just sit here until we die?" asked Amara.  
  
"I don't know about the rest of you." said Michelle. "But I want to die in my lover's arms."  
  
"Yes, that's what's I want too." said Mina.  
  
"Me too." said Lita.  
  
"Then why don't we break into pairs find someplace a private and die making love to the man or woman we care about most." said Serena.  
  
They all found a secluded place and had their final happy moments on earth's last day.  
  
~*~  
  
Don't worry they won't stay dead. Just until the next chapter. 


	2. The Outset

Here is chapter two. All characters belong to their respective owners.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Two: The Outset  
  
"What do what you to do?" asked Serena. At age five she and the other children who lived in the orphanage; ten boys and ten girls in total; were the youngest people who lived in the village of Crysta.  
  
"I don't know." said Molly. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"Don't start that again." said Amy.  
  
"Yeah, otherwise we'll never find anything to do." said Raye.  
  
"Well, someone better think of something or we'll be bored all day." said Lita.  
  
"I'd be just as happy watching the Crystal Blue all day long." said Mina. They all were looking at the bubbles of Crystal Blue float through the air as they laid back in the meadow.  
  
"The grownups say they it makes you blind or sick but it never happened to us." said Hotaru.  
  
"Well grownups say a lot of things, like that boys and girls shouldn't bathe together but when we all did it in the pond behind the mill we just found out that human boys and girls were different in the same way cat boys and girls are." said Amara.  
  
"Yeah it seems all grownups really want to do is keep us from having fun." said Michelle. "'Don't play in the mill' or 'eat your vegetables' I don't like them."  
  
"They're almost as bad as boys." said Trista.  
  
Then they all said "Boys are icky!"  
  
"No girls are icky!" said the boys from orphanage as they came up.  
  
The girls stood up and faced the boys. "What do you want?" said Serena.  
  
"Just looking for something to do." said Darien.  
  
"We thought we could play ball here." said Melvin.  
  
"But not if you girls are here to ruin It." said Greg.  
  
"Yeah why don't you go play with dolls or something?" said Chad.  
  
"Girls like stupid stuff like that." said Ken.  
  
"Yeah go play with your dollies" said Jamie.  
  
"Or have a tea party." said Miguel.  
  
"Yeah, leave us alone." said Walter.  
  
"Just stay away from us." said Anthony.  
  
"Go cry somewhere." said Gary.  
  
The boys and girls were staring each other down. They may have seemed to hate each other on the outside but on the inside they liked them as friends and each one even had a secret crush on one of them. As for grownups they didn't hate them that much.  
  
Just then Darien saw a young man with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hey there goes Ark!"  
  
"Alright, Ark always is up to something fun!" said Serena.  
  
They all rushed after him and caught up with him at the edge of the chicken pen. "Hey Ark what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to give those chickens a good scare." Ark said. "Care to join me?"  
  
"Yes!" they all said excitedly. They snuck in and startled a number of chickens. It seemed funny until one of the chickens flew into the weaver's, the sound of torn fabric was heard.  
  
"Uh, gotta go! Ark said before he ran off.  
  
"Ark wait!" Serena said when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her ear.  
  
"And just what are you all doing?" It was Mrs. Finch the orphanage head. The other orphans stopped right were they were they knew that if they tired to run Mrs. Finch would just make it harder for them.  
  
"What happened?" a girl with purple hair down to her shoulders and blue eyes came out of the Weaver's.  
  
"Hello Elle, these little munchkins were scaring chickens."  
  
"Yes, some of our weavings were ruined."  
  
"You know who's responsible, Ark."  
  
"Sure he maybe egotistical, arrogant and can be a troublemaker but he doesn't mean any harm."  
  
"I don't care if you have feelings for him or not, he's a bad influence on the children."  
  
"He loves kids; they should have a little fun while they're young, so what if they break a few things."  
  
"You will hold him responsible will you?"  
  
"I'll take it up with the Elder."  
  
"Good." Mrs. Finch let go of Serena's ear. "Come along children. We're going to have a talk."  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm disappointed in all of you." said Mrs. Finch. "You go out when Crystal Blue is flying, you then help cause a ruckus, you should all know better!"  
  
"We're sorry." They said.  
  
"Even though you're wrong about Crystal Blue." said Darien.  
  
"I don't make the rules in this village." said Mrs. Finch. "The Elder does and we have to obey those rules along with everyone else."  
  
"But it doesn't hurt us." said Serena.  
  
"Sometimes it doesn't but sometimes it does. These rules are here to protect you and if you break them then I have to punish you. I'll have to give each of you a spanking and no dinner tonight."  
  
"Someone's in trouble!" said a black kitten and a white kitten from around a corner.  
  
"Luna, Artemis you can join them."  
  
"But we stayed inside all day!" whined Luna.  
  
"Yeah, we didn't do anything!" whined Artemis.  
  
"I do happen to make the rules in this orphanage and one of them is that if you make fun of someone being punished you get to share that punishment with them. It's time for spankings so who's first?"  
  
That night they all had to sleep on their empty stomachs instead of their sore rears.  
  
~*~  
  
The Crystal Blue was flying the next day as well, but they left the Orphanage to do some chores at the Elder's house. The rules there were mostly the same except for one. There was a strange blue door in his house and he warned the villagers never to open it. As they were scrubbing the floors Serena heard a mysterious voice. "Help me..."  
  
She assumed it was one of the other children. "You all have to do your own scrubbing."  
  
"We didn't ask you to do it for us." said Lita.  
  
"I thought I heard one of you asking for my help."  
  
The other children shook their heads no. "You must have imagined it." said Chad.  
  
"I knew I heard something."  
  
"Help me..." the voice said again.  
  
"There it is again."  
  
"I heard it too." said Darien.  
  
"So did I." said Raye.  
  
"I think we all heard it that time." said Greg.  
  
"Help me..."  
  
Mina started to look around. "It's coming from...over there." she was pointing to the blue door.  
  
"Well we can't help him." said Jamie.  
  
"And why not?" said Ken.  
  
"That's the 'forbidden door'." said Amara. "No one's allowed to open it."  
  
"I thought you like getting into trouble." said Michelle.  
  
"Getting into trouble with Mrs. Finch is one thing but getting into trouble with the Elder..." Miguel couldn't finish.  
  
"Even the grownups are afraid of him." said Walter.  
  
"But we just can't leave someone in there if they're in trouble." said Trista.  
  
"Someone's gotta ask the Elder." said Gary.  
  
They then turned their eyes on Serena. "Me?!"  
  
"You were the first one to hear It." said Darien.  
  
"So it makes sense that you go ask him." said Amy.  
  
"OK, I'll go." She went into the Elder's room and saw him sitting on a cushion. He was balding old man with white hair and a wooden staff. "Um, excuse me Mr. Elder sir?"  
  
"Serena?" the elder responded.  
  
"I want to ask you something."  
  
"Well that's what I'm here for."  
  
"Well what if someone was in trouble but you have to break a rule to help him, should you?"  
  
"It depends on what kind of trouble and the rule in question. What's going on?"  
  
"I heard a voice from behind the blue door can I open it?"  
  
"No, but let me assure you that no one is behind that door, your friends are probably playing a trick on you."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts. That door should remain closed for a reason."  
  
"What reason?"  
  
"I can't tell you but believe me it is for your own good."  
  
Serena left and went back to her friends. "He said that there's no one in there."  
  
"Well there's gotta be somebody in there." said Darien.  
  
"We tried pushing and pulling it but it won't budge." said Anthony.  
  
"I'm not sure if we can open It." said Hotaru.  
  
"What are you up to?" said Ark as he came in.  
  
"We're trying to open the blue door." said Serena.  
  
"Looking for treasure?"  
  
"No we heard someone on the other side of the door."  
  
"Well maybe you were hearing things, best to leave it alone."  
  
"I thought you liked to do stuff like this."  
  
"I did, until it made Elle sad yesterday."  
  
The kids forgot about the door for a moment and started chanting. "Ark and Elle sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!"  
  
"We actually did kiss today."  
  
"Yuck, kissing is so gross!" they all said.  
  
"You may grow to like it."  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Well I'm going to take a nap you go find some other game to play."  
  
"Wait a minute." said Molly.  
  
"Yeah I think the door's moving!" said Melvin.  
  
Ark heard a scream turned around and saw the kids being pulled toward the door while it stayed closed after a bright flash of light they were gone. "No!" he picked up a jar and threw it in anger at the door. The door cracked. Seeing what happened he picked up another jar and threw it at the door which then collapsed. "I'm coming after you!"  
  
~*~  
  
He went down the stairs into a cave and saw the children who appeared to be covered in ice and frozen in place. He went over to Darien. "Are you ok?" He didn't answer. But when Ark touched him he noticed that he was covered in crystal instead of ice.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"Help me..." he heard.  
  
He turned around and saw a strange ornate box floating in midair. He reached for it but found that his hand was repelled. "You can't touch it without a calm mind." The voice said. "Clear your mind and touch the box..."  
  
He calmed his mind and touched the box, after a flash of light he saw a strange creature. It was purple, round and had beady eyes, bat wings and rabbit ears. "Finally, I'm free!"  
  
"Who or what are you?" asked Ark.  
  
"I am known as Yomi, the Elder locked me down here because he feared that the villagers wound enter the world in inside the box."  
  
"Hey where is the box anyway?"  
  
"You're holding it." Ark looked and saw the box in his hand. "Whoever is able to touch the box becomes its owner. What to take a look inside?"  
  
Ark was curious and leapt into the box. Inside was a room unlike anything he had ever seen before. "This is incredible!"  
  
"There is something else that was sealed in here with me that I think you should own." said Yomi. He produced a beautiful crystal spear.  
  
"What is this?" asked Ark.  
  
"It is a weapon. It can give its holder great power to harm or to protect."  
  
"Weapon?" Ark had never heard of anything like it before; Crysta was always so peaceful no one had anything like it.  
  
"Ark?" they heard from outside the box.  
  
"Better get back." said Ark. He leapt out of the box and found Elle in the cave with the kittens following right behind her. "Elle?"  
  
"Ark what's going on?" she said.  
  
"What happened to Darien and Serena?" asked Luna.  
  
"And Mina and the others?" asked Artemis.  
  
But before Ark could answer Elle and the kittens their bodies started to crystallize. "Ark, what's happening to me?"  
  
Soon they were just like the children. "Yomi what did you do to them?!" Ark yelled.  
  
"Nothing, I was in the box the whole time remember?"  
  
"The Elder, maybe he knows what we can do."  
  
He went back up to the Elder's house and found him waiting where the door was. "Ark you fool!"  
  
"Elder, the kids they..."  
  
"I know you; you put them up to it."  
  
"Actually I did." said Yomi. "But I didn't expect this!"  
  
"It been a long time Yomi." The Elder said.  
  
"You know him?!" asked Ark.  
  
"Yes, I was the one who sealed the door to begin with."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To prevent something like this from happening!"  
  
"How did you know what happened to Elle and the kids?"  
  
"Because it happened to the entire village."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Pandora's Box and the crystal spear now belong to you so it's now your responsibility to undo this."  
  
"Then what do I do? Make a new seal?"  
  
"I'm not getting sealed back in there!" said Yomi.  
  
"No, the seal just prevented people from getting to Pandora's box." said the Elder  
  
"Then what must I do?!"  
  
"The box comes from the Overworld."  
  
"Overworld?"  
  
"The planet's external face, we live on the planet's internal face or Underworld. When you touched Pandora's Box it created an imbalance in this village. You have to correct it."  
  
"How do I do that?"  
  
"Outside the village there are five towers containing the souls of living things, you have to go to each tower and awaken those souls."  
  
"Outside the village, but there is no outside."  
  
"There is, I hidden the way outside to keep the villagers from getting to the towers."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Monsters live in those towers; they would kill you unless you had a weapon to fight them off with."  
  
"The crystal spear."  
  
"Yes are you willing to risk your life to do this?"  
  
"Ark fears nothing!" he said referring himself in the third person.  
  
"Very well, in each tower there is special room, in those rooms you be able to awaken the souls in each tower. For each tower more villagers will return to their natural state."  
  
"Then point me to the exit."  
  
"You'll see it once you leave this house. I have extreme confidence that you will be a great warrior who can defeat the monsters in the towers. Good luck."  
  
~*~  
  
Ark went outside of the village and saw the beautiful crystal landscape and seas of magma that met at the ends like the inside of a ring and above him the core of the earth and the sun of the underworld that the Elder called the Gaia stone. On the day he entered the first tower the continent of Eurasia was resurrected, on the day he entered the second tower the continent of South America was resurrected, on the day he entered the third tower the continent of Africa was resurrected and on the day he entered the fourth tower he some crystal thread and the continent of North America was resurrected. With each tower he fought through more of the people of Crysta were restored to life. However when he tried to enter the fifth tower the guardian just threw an orb of light to send him back out. Seeking the Elders advice he returned to Crysta.  
  
"Ark!" the Orphans rushed him as soon as he came back.  
  
"You're alright!" Ark said.  
  
"Ark we missed you!" said Serena.  
  
"The Elder told us everything!" said Darien.  
  
"I'll never break any rules again!" said Amy.  
  
"Me neither!" said Greg.  
  
"We'll behave from now on!" said Raye.  
  
"It's good to see you again!" said Chad.  
  
"The Elder said you saved us!" said Lita.  
  
"He said that you had to fight monsters!" said Ken.  
  
"Was it scary?" asked Molly.  
  
"Did they hurt you?" asked Melvin.  
  
"What did the towers look like?" asked Amara.  
  
"Where they anything like the houses in the village?" asked Miguel.  
  
"What's it like outside the Village?" asked Michelle.  
  
"Does Crystal Blue fly out there?" asked Walter.  
  
"You are so brave!" said Hotaru.  
  
"You're the bravest!" said Anthony.  
  
"I want to be just like you when I grow up!" said Trista.  
  
"Me too!" said Gary.  
  
"Children, Children! Give him some room!" said Mrs. Finch. "Thank you for saving us."  
  
"My task isn't done yet." said Ark.  
  
"We know." said Serena. "Luna and Artemis haven't returned to normal yet. Neither have any of the animals or people who were outside when it happened."  
  
"Elle?"  
  
"She woke up before any of us. She really wants to see you; she's with the Elder now."  
  
"I was going to see him now."  
  
In the Elder's house Ark talked with the Elder and Elle. "Crystal has been known to repel magic." said the Elder. "Maybe if we had something to reflect it."  
  
"Like this thread I found?"  
  
"I could weave it into cape for you." said Elle.  
  
"How long?" said the Elder.  
  
"It should be ready by tomorrow."  
  
"Very well. Ark you should get some sleep and then depart when Elle finishes the cape."  
  
~*~  
  
That night Serena had dream. In it she was in a big city, she was grown up and was very beautiful, but she saw Ark killed by this a man in black robes. "Ark!"  
  
"What is it?" asked Darien.  
  
"I had a dream; I was grown up and in a different place."  
  
"A lot of people who were frozen had dreams like that."  
  
"Not like mine, in it Ark was... I think something bad is going to happen to him."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I'm going to sneak out of the village tomorrow, make sure that Ark will be ok."  
  
"I can't let you go."  
  
"You must and can't tell anyone, not Mrs. Finch, not the Elder, not even the others."  
  
"Ok but I'm going with you."  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"I'm just as worried about Ark as you are, and I'm...worried about you. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"You really feel that way about me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt either."  
  
"Then we'll keep each other safe too."  
  
"Ok."  
  
~*~  
  
Ark left the next morning with Elle's cape. He remembered the promise he made to Elle the night before that he wouldn't be gone for too long. He entered the fifth tower again and the guardian's orb was reflected of the crystal cape. He didn't notice that Darien and Serena had followed him into the tower. "Something's not right." he thought to himself. "This tower isn't as complex as the others and there aren't as many monsters."  
  
He entered dimly lighted hallway and saw the doors to the room where he could revive the last continent. "That guardian must been the only real defense in this tower." Then from out of nowhere a portal opened and out came a giant scorpion. "That's the biggest monster yet!"  
  
"Ark!" Serena cried.  
  
"Serena? Darien? What are you doing here?!"  
  
The monster was the next to speak. "I am the Ssssshadowkeeper, all trespasserssssss must die!"  
  
"Stay behind me!"  
  
"But..." Darien objected  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
Ark took his spear and thrusted it at the shadowkeeper. The shadowkeeper used its claws and tail to try to kill Ark and the kids.  
  
"Take this insect!" Ark thrusted his spear at its head and it was killed in an explosion.  
  
"You two shouldn't have followed me!"  
  
"But we were worried about you." said Serena.  
  
"It doesn't matter now; I have a job to finish."  
  
Ark entered the spherical room, inside a map of the constellations that could be seen from Earth rotated around him. Above him a globe lowered as if to acknowledge his presence. In his mind he could see a new land mass rise from a red sea and in the middle of it a large red rock. And so on that day the continent of Australia was resurrected.  
  
~*~  
  
They all returned to Crysta, everyone had returned to their natural states. "Luna, Artemis!" said Serena.  
  
"What happened?" asked Luna.  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"Oh by the way." said Artemis. "The Elder wants to see you Ark. And he wants me, Luna and the other Orphans to come with you."  
  
"I'll go see Elle first."  
  
When he tried to go into her room he found the door locked. "I can't see you now." said Elle. "The Elder told me that you had to go away for long time. I don't want you to see me like this; I want you to remember me happy. You have to go now." Ark left with an ache in his heart.  
  
Ark went to the Elder. "You have done well but I never expected that you would also resurrect the continents of the Overworld. Perhaps you are the one who can revive it."  
  
"What do mean Elder?"  
  
"A long time ago the Overworld was once abundant with life; many different living things could have been found up there. But now it is barren and empty. Ark, if you can revive the land then maybe you can also revive life; you're the only one I can count on for this."  
  
"I suppose there's no way I can get out of this." said Ark.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
The Elder brought them outside the village to a large hole. "This is the way to the Overworld, Ark you will have to go there in order revive life."  
  
"Looks pretty deep."  
  
"Keep in mind that if go you probably won't come back for a very long time."  
  
"Well, I guess I'm as ready I'll ever be..." Ark then leapt down the hole and vanished.  
  
"Why did you bring us here?" asked Serena.  
  
"Because one day that will be your world, it is your destiny to lead it and your friends' destiny to help you do it. That is the reason I brought you to Crysta. I will teach you about what you need know for that day when you will all ascend and take your rightful places."  
  
As they left Serena turned back to the hole and thought. "I know you can do it Ark."  
  
~*~  
  
What awaits Ark on the surface? And when will the young scouts and knights finally go back up? Stay tuned. 


	3. Resurrection of the World

Chapter 3: Resurrection of the World.  
  
"The Elder wants me to revive this?" said Ark after he emerged from the portal all. All around him was red stony ground and a red sky above him. "Stale air and barren wasteland as far as the eye can see?"  
  
"It's an improvement to the endless dead ocean it was before you revived the land." said Yomi. "Though the area below us used to be the Amazon rainforest."  
  
"How can anything live here?"  
  
"Hey we got a lot of work to do so let's get started."  
  
"All right, why did you have to come along with me anyway?"  
  
"Um, because the Elder ordered it and you still have the box I live in."  
  
"Ok. I see something over there; it looks like a large tree. I suppose that's as good a place as any to start." And so he started his long journey.  
  
###  
  
Back in Crysta life had returned to normal. But without Ark it didn't seem the same to the kids.  
  
"Well here we are back to endless happy days." muttered Serena. She stared at the wall with Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina.  
  
"I'm bored already." said Amy.  
  
"We can't look at the Crystal Blue it's not flying today." said Raye.  
  
"Except for that nothing ever changes." said Lita.  
  
"Everything here stays the same." said Mina.  
  
Molly came into the room. "Mrs. Finch said we have to go bed now, the Elder is going to give us lessons tomorrow."  
  
They got up. "I guess it's to get us ready for when we go up to the Overworld." said Serena. "Probably so I can be a good leader for that world."  
  
"And why should you be the leader?" said Raye. "You're not as tough as me!"  
  
"Or as smart as me!" said Amy.  
  
"Or a strong as me!" said Lita.  
  
"Or as pretty as me!" said Mina.  
  
"Stop teasing her." said Molly. "I think the Elder will tell us why Serena will be the leader when the time's right."  
  
"Thanks Molly." said Serena.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Well might as well go to bed, it's not like we have anything better to do."  
  
###  
  
The next day the children all went to the Elder's to have lessons. "Ah good to see you all here." All of the kids except Serena and Molly raised their hands. "Questions already. Why don't we start with you Darien?"  
  
"Why does Serena get to be the leader of the surface, why not any of the rest of us?"  
  
"A good question, but one I can't answer right now."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I know you all may be a little jealous of her right now but there is a reason, but you won't understand it unless I teach you other lessons I have planned."  
  
"Ok." The class said.  
  
"Good. Now I will begin by teaching you about the order of life. First there are plants, then birds, then four legged animals, then humans."  
  
Hotaru raised her hand. "What's a human?"  
  
"Another word for a person, anyway when life on the surface was sent down here to sleep it was all at once but in order for it to be restored and be able to sustain itself Ark will have to revive livings things in that order. Plants must be revived first because they can sustain themselves but other living things but live by killing lesser living things."  
  
Serena raised her hand. "That's horrible!"  
  
"You eat the vegetables, grains, meat and eggs don't you?"  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"Those come from living things. If you didn't eat them then you would die, that's the way it is."  
  
"Except for plants."  
  
"Yes they get their food form the sun. If Ark revived animals first they wouldn't have anything to eat. When you go up there the plants and animals of the surface will be your food."  
  
"I wonder what Ark is doing right now." Serena thought.  
  
###  
  
Ark was fighting for his life against this parasite that infested the giant tree he learned was named Ra. The creature was a large pink worm with a single eye. It was draining the energy from Ra, energy that could be used to revive plant life. "Consider this your eviction notice!" Ark plunged his spear into the parasite's eye destroying it. Ark then saw a vision of a seed falling to the ground, taking root and then having it's seeds carried by the winds. He then saw one of the seeds flying as around it the land turned green and the sea and sky turned blue. When he woke up he saw that he was back outside the Ra tree but now in a dense jungle.  
  
"Thank you." said Ra. "You have made the world green again."  
  
"Your welcome I guess." His apparent gift of being able to talk to plants and animals was still strange to him.  
  
"To the north of here in a place called Colorado a paradise of birds existed, you must go their now. Our fruit leaves and roots shall now be your food."  
  
"Thank you." Ark was running low on provisions and he was getting hungry. As he left he thought to himself. "This world is looking better already."  
  
###  
  
The Orphans got used to their daily lessons. They also learned things about reading, math and other such skills. Serena was watching the other children play when she heard Elle talking. "I know you like me Brent, but I still hope that Ark will come back some day."  
  
"He's been gone for a while now, don't get me wrong I like Ark he's a very good friend of mine but if you ever need someone, I'll be there for you. "  
  
Serena went to Elle after Brent left. "I miss him too, but he'll be back. Why don't we watch the Crystal Blue? It's very pretty today."  
  
"Crystal Blue was only beautiful because Ark was here to see it with me." Elle then went home.  
  
Serena thought about what she said. "Well it does seem more beautiful if Darien is me."  
  
###  
  
Ark now fought two monstrous vultures that called themselves the dark twins. "He looks tasty brother." said the green one.  
  
"He should know better than to try to get things back to what they were my sister." said the brown one.  
  
"We monsters rule this world and he wants to mess that up. Well we won't let him!"  
  
"Bring it on you overgrown turkeys!" Ark said.  
  
"Ark, they share the same life-force." said Yomi. "It's focused in the green one, get her and they're both goners!"  
  
Ark plunged his spear into the green twin and they both exploded. Ark then saw a vision of an egg hatching and a single bird flying to the sky which was then filled with many more birds. He awoke to find himself to top of a cliff at the bird's paradise in front of the majestic, if somewhat overweight, Kingbird.  
  
"You have restored us to life." The kingbird said. "Thank you."  
  
"Hey I'm just doing my job."  
  
"In Africa there is a paradise of animals, you will be well on your way to your goal if you revive it."  
  
"Where is Africa?"  
  
"On the other side of the ocean." said Yomi.  
  
"Then how do we get there?"  
  
"We will lend you our wings." said Kingbird.  
  
###  
  
Back in Crysta the kids were enjoying some time outside. The Crystal Blue was not flying so Mrs. Finch allowed them to go out after their lessons.  
  
Luna and Artemis watched as the others played tag. "The elder says we're also going to live up there." said Luna.  
  
"Yeah, but we're going to go up after the others." said Artemis. "Seems kinda unfair."  
  
"Well the elder has his reasons."  
  
"We still don't have to like them."  
  
"Yeah, but we have to obey him." Luna then looked toward the weaver's. "Elle just doesn't seem the same anymore."  
  
"She'll be back to normal as soon as Ark comes back. Remember the adults say boys and girls are bonded to each other from a promise in past lives."  
  
"Does that mean we made promise in a past life?"  
  
"Maybe, why don't play tag with the others?"  
  
"Ok." Luna took a tag so the two of them could play.  
  
###  
  
Ark was now fighting a creature called the Storm Master; he was skeletal monster that commanded lightning. "The animal kingdom has ended, my kingdom shall last forever!" Ark jabbed his spear into the heart of the Storm Master. But the Storm Master just grinned wickedly. "If I go down then I'm taking you with me!" Lightning struck the floor of the cave they were in and it collapsed into a pit that was leading down to a pool of lava.  
  
As they fell Ark thrusted his spear into a wall to stop his descent. "Remember bonehead, he who has no friends only has enemies!"  
  
"Nooooo!" then Storm Master screamed as he hit the lava.  
  
Ark then saw a vision of what looked like a bunch of cells, then it changed as he saw animals starting to roam the grasslands. When he awoke he was in the animal's paradise before the lion king Neo and his son Liem. "You have done well." said Neo. "You have restored the animals to life. But since you have lost your spear take this." He pushed forward a stick with a lion's fang. "May fang may not be as elegant as your crystal spear was, but it should serve you well."  
  
"Thank you." Ark said.  
  
"In Tibet to the east is the mountain where the souls off humans sleep. You will take my son with you for his trial into adulthood and then you may finish your journey."  
  
"Come on big guy!" said Liem. "Let's go!"  
  
Ark went on with his new companion.  
  
###  
  
Back in Crysta Serena and the others were back in class. "Humans are animals like cats or chickens are." The Elder said. "What separates us is the ability to tools which we use to improve our lives. We here at this village have used tools to build houses and farm, but only scratched the surface of potential." The Elder took a look outside and saw that it was getting dark. "That will be all for today."  
  
The children started leave but Serena asked the Elder a question. "When will Ark come back? Elle is really sad without him."  
  
"I know child. I feel Ark is almost done with his first task."  
  
"First task?"  
  
"I'll tell him the second when the time is right via telepathy."  
  
"So when will we get to go?"  
  
"It won't be for a while. But when you do go you will rule that world."  
  
###  
  
Ark was on top of one of the tallest mountains in the world facing the monster Dark Morph, a wily shape shifter. Ark was exhausted having climbed so high in a blizzard, he raised his new spear and thrusted it into Dark Morph destroying him. After his victory he collapsed.  
  
End of chapter three 


	4. Resurrection of the Genius

Chapter 4: Resurrection of the Genius  
  
Three and a half years had passed since Ark left Crysta and the orphans were now eight, it didn't seem like anyone else had grown older but they just thought that it had to have been some magic of the Elder's. Serena often found herself gazing into a pond wondering if Ark was even still alive. "He'll be back some day." said Elle as she came up to Serena.  
  
"Elle, I didn't hear you coming." said Serena.  
  
"I also come here to think from time to time. I know it's been a while since Ark left but I still have to believe we'll see each other again."  
  
"Maybe I'll see him again when it's my time to go up."  
  
"You better get going, you have lessons today." As Serena left Elle looked into the pond. "Ark, please be ok."  
  
###  
  
Ark slowly woke up and was looking into the face of a young woman. "You're awake!" she said.  
  
"I did it." Ark said. "I revived Human life."  
  
"Revived human life?" the woman said. "You must have been dreaming. My name is Luki, I've been caring for you during the past three years you were asleep."  
  
"Three years?!"  
  
"Take it easy. As soon as you're up to it Lord Kumari will see you."  
  
Ark was up sooner than expected and now stood before Kumari a man with a shaved head who sat on an ornamental pedestal. "I know about you Ark." Kumari said. "Humans with the exception of myself have no memory of what had occurred before you awakened us. Also you no longer have the ability to speak with Animals or Plants."  
  
"But my task is finished I can go back to Crysta." Ask said.  
  
"One task is done yet your work is not yet finished."  
  
"What else am I supposed to do?" Ark asked.  
  
"I do not know all things, but you will discover what you need to do yourself if you travel to the continent of Europe. There your next task will show itself."  
  
"Thank you." Ark said before he left.  
  
###  
  
Weeks later in Crysta another lesson was being held. "Why do humans stand to two legs instead of four?" the Elder asked.  
  
"Simple." said Luna. "So they can't run as fast as cats."  
  
"True, but wrong. Humans walk on two legs so they can be able to use tools. Because they can use tools they can make many wondrous things."  
  
"What kind of things?" Molly asked.  
  
"Humans call them inventions, machines that they use to improve their lives in one way or another. When human life was restored they lost much of what they knew. Before you can go up to the Overworld they must regain that knowledge."  
  
"How?" asked Gary.  
  
"There are people called geniuses, they have a spark of imagination and a desire to shine light on a dark world. When properly inspired they can accomplish great things. Ark's next task is to seek out these geniuses and help them to advance human knowledge and ability."  
  
"How long will that take?" Darien asked.  
  
"Maybe sooner than you think, humans can progress rapidly if the conditions are right."  
  
###  
  
Ark awoke in the room he spent the night in. He had an odd journey after waking up in Lhasa; first he had to help find a girl who could create mirages in a town of zombies, then he arrived in the kingdom of Loire where he meet a mute princess who had the same name and appearance as Elle and while helping to find a cure for her he found an abandoned village named Storkholm that was practically identical to Crysta. After he reveled that the king had adopted Elle in order to try to find the secret of Storkholm he had a dream where the Elder told him to find the Geniuses of the world and help them. He tapped on the box Yomi came out. "What's up Ark?"  
  
"We're leaving; the Elder wants us to find the geniuses."  
  
"So where to first?"  
  
"Spain. I heard rumors of a man there with advanced navigation techniques."  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
As they left Ark heard something ghastly. The king had been murdered.  
  
###  
  
Back in Crysta Serena was talking to Darien after nightfall. "Elle really misses Ark."  
  
"I do too."  
  
"No, it's like a piece of her is missing. I'm beginning to think that if you left me a piece of me would be missing too."  
  
"I feel the same way. It looks like each of the boys feels that way about one of the girls."  
  
"The girls each feel that way about one of the boys."  
  
"Let's promise each other that if we'll always come back to each other no matter what happens."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"And I promise."  
  
###  
  
Some time had passed for Ark. He was laying back on the grass thinking about the people he met on his new journey. Fyda, the noble swordswoman; Royd, the cold yet caring mercenary; Meihou, a seer and long time student of Kumari; Meilin, Meihou's mischievous granddaughter gifted with the power of mirage; Perel, a young boy who was a skateboard wizard; but most of all about the former princess Elle. She confessed to him that she was the one who murdered the king for killing her birth parents. Ark thought about her mostly because she reminded him of his Elle, the one from Crysta; he missed her so much; her, the kids, everyone. He then thought of the Geniuses he helped. Columbus and his ship, Pierre with his camera, Eddy and electricity, Bell and his Telephone and now nearby Ark, Will had finished his airplane. Ark was amazed how quickly mankind had advanced in such a short time, he felt that somehow sometime before to would have taken centuries for such changes to take place. From simple huts and small villages to big cities and sky scrappers; from candlelight and simple hand tools to television and computers. What was next?  
  
Yomi then popped up. "I know where we should go next, in Russia there is a lot of talk about a man named Beruga. It seems like people are getting their memories about him back."  
  
"Then what say we take the plane there?"  
  
Ark always enjoyed trying the new inventions out.  
  
###  
  
The Orphans rushed out of the Elder's house in a very good mood. Elle was coming from the market and went up to them. "What are you so happy about?"  
  
Serena was the first one to speak. "The Elder says Ark's tasks are almost finished!"  
  
"Then he's coming home?"  
  
"And that's not all; The Elder says it's almost time for us to go up there."  
  
"I'll miss you all."  
  
"I can't wait!" said Lita.  
  
"The Elder said he'd give us a special present before we go." said Raye.  
  
"I want to see all the inventions Ark helped to make!" said Amy.  
  
"And when we go up we'd be young and beautiful forever!" said Mina.  
  
Elle suddenly felt a chill around them. "I'm happy for you." She then thought. {Something about them has changed. Why do I feel cold around them? Ark please hurry home!}  
  
###  
  
Ark had fought his way through a lab complex in the Aral Sea. He thought it was very strange that Yomi knew the right password to the mainframe but shrugged it off. He found out what happened to make the world lifeless before, the virus Asmodeus had killed most living things within hours but Beruga took a vaccine he made and put himself into a cold sleep. Ark now stood before the machine and it started thawing Beruga out. He stirred and then woke up. "I am alive again."  
  
"My name is Ark, I was sent to aid the Geniuses of the world."  
  
"Thank you now let me show you my crowning achievement." They walked down a hall. "Do you know why Mankind fears loneliness and the dark?"  
  
"It's natural to be afraid of them."  
  
"And that is because Mankind fears death. My ultimate goal in biological research was to eliminate death." They entered a sealed room. "And I succeeded." Inside were tubes that held people in a zombie-like state floating in a green fluid. "Go ahead introduce yourself."  
  
Ark looked into a tube and saw the zombie inside had a look on its face that resembled sadness. "Is it such a happy thing to bring back the dead or to live forever?" Ark said.  
  
"These reanimated corpses are in a sense just the prototypes." said Beruga. "When working on the Asmodeus vaccine I perfected the treatment so that those it's given to will retain a human appearance."  
  
"But if everyone is immortal the Earth will fill up and be unable to support such a large number."  
  
"I am scientist, I thought ahead. First since there will no longer be death there will no longer be a need for birth. Second only those who are necessary will live forever, the rest will be left to death."  
  
"What?!" Ark in his journeys felt that all life was precious. "I can't let you do that!"  
  
"Then I have no choice." Beruga then pushed a button on the underside of his bracelet. Spherical robots then shot Ark full of electricity. "Are you aware of the three laws of robotics? A robot must protect people, a robot must help people and provided that the first two laws have been upheld a robot must protect itself. My robots have a fourth law built into their programming; those who are determined to be threat to me must be destroyed."  
  
"Beruga..."  
  
"Soon my master will come from the underground I must make preparations for his arrival."  
  
Ark then fell unconscious and he saw the elder before him. "Elder."  
  
"Your task is finished." The Elder said. "Your reward is rest for all eternity. Beruga will make the world great."  
  
Ark felt his life fade but something refused to let him die.  
  
###  
  
A few days later at the city of NeoTokio people were going about their business when Asmodeus was secretly released by Beruga. Within a matter of hours almost every living thing in the city was dead.  
  
###  
  
In Crysta, Elle was called by the Elder. "You wished to see me?"  
  
"Yes, it is about the children's journey to the surface. When they go I want you to accompany them."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, you have your own task to perform. I'll tell you about it when you leave."  
  
"Of course Elder."  
  
"Is there something else?"  
  
"I'm worried about the children, lately I feel cold around them."  
  
"Cold?"  
  
"I can't explain it but I'm also starting to feel around everyone else and the Crystal Blue."  
  
"Don't worry about it. The children simply have been following my lessons and I do know what is best for this village."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"Go home and rest."  
  
"Yes thank you."  
  
###  
  
Ark was now in Dryvale also known as "the grave at time's end" in Antarctica. He was surprised to find such a dry place near the South Pole. His last quest was to gather the Starstones and place them here. He had place the last stone at the altar and then heard a voice in his head that sounded like his own.  
  
"I am of Lightside, you are of Darkside. The loop of fate was been distorted, if Earth's history can be likened to a clock the hour hand now points to thirteen. A time that can not, no must not exist. All living things exist within the loop of fate and cannot avoid this destiny; however you exist outside the loop and can change it. Now close your eyes and think of the Earth."  
  
Ark felt a presence enter him and then his senses faded away...  
  
End of chapter four 


End file.
